Super Sapphire
by Son of Nightmare
Summary: What if The Light wanted to make a stronger Superboy then they original thought? They take a power ring and battery to improve Project Kr, not knowing that they will create a warrior of love and justice that will stop them from creating hate and chaos. Watch out Vandal Savage, for love conquers all especially when he can get a boost from his girlfriend.
1. A Sapphire is made

**Young Justice and My Hero Academia is owned by DC Comics and Kohei Horikoshi respectively.**

* * *

_The Light: A group of villains that united to kill the Justice League as they believe that the are stopping human improvement due to stopping conflicts._

_E-1: Vandal Savage- Founder and creater of The Light. Longest living human as he was a caveman with a long life as Atilla the Hun, Blackbeard, and Genghis Khan._

_E-2: Ra's al Ghul- Master of the League of Assassins and nemesis of Batman. The greatest assassin in the world._

_E-3: Lex Luthor- CEO of Lexcorp and nemesis of Superman. A normal human with a high IQ and hatred for the Man of Steel. _

_E-4: Queen Bee- Queen of Bialya, can mind control people and use these powers to conquer her country._

_E-5: Empty- Formerly Ocean Master, was kick out due to failing to conquer Atlantis._

_E-6: The Brain- A former french scientist that place hs brain into a machine to live forever._

_E-7: Klarion- Lord of chaos, a demon with a love for discord._

* * *

(Unknown Location)

The Light- The organization of villains that desire to destroy the Justice League are having a problem with one of their projects. "What do you mean that Project Kr is going to fail?! I wanted to see what a chaotic Superman can do!" Klarion yells annoyed. Lex Luthor waits for the wizard of chaos to stop and then explains the situation.

"Project Kr as you all know, is a plan to create a clone of Superman into a powerful enforcer but the problem is that he would have anger issues and be self-destructive. Even using my DNA would make him slightly more controllable but that is not good enough and he would be weaker against Superman. We don't want a repeat of Project Match so this is a idea: We need a power source that will calm him down and more mellow for our will but at he same time, improve his chances. Does anyone have a solution to this problem?" They think of a plan as after all, a Superboy in their control will tip the scales in their favor against the League.

The Brain: "Leave him with me, shock therapy and mind control will make him obey us."

Lex: "A Kryptonian's brain is more advance compare to a human and it would take to long to condition him. That also means Queen Bee's method won't work as well."

Bee: "Ah foowey and just when I would've been happy to share a room with him."

Klarion: "Bee's lonely sex life aside "Hey!" Give him to me, I know a few hexes and curses that will make him invincible. Hehehe..."

Ra's: "As Luthor just said you fool, we need to control him. Giving him Chaos magic would make him to violent and my assassins won't make a good warrior out of him."

Vandal: "Indeed. A stealthy Kryptonian doesn't exist no matter how heard you try.

Bee: "Oh wait! I have a splendid idea."

Klarion: "It's going to be about her trying to seduce him. I just know it."

Bee: "Shut it you troll! Anyway Savage you tried to use a different group to eliminate the League before correct?"

Vandal: "That is correct The Legion of Doom **(1)** is what they were called. Even with plans to combat them we still failed."

Bee: "One of your members was Carol Ferris, user of the Star Sapphire lantern. Her power ring is said to be power by love so lets take her ring and use it to empower Project Kr."

Lex: "That could work. The Star Sapphire power ring is a powerful weapon and with a Kryptonian user, well we could have someone that can kill Superman and Green Lantern easily.

The Brain: "The problem Monsieurs is the ring is attach to her and can only be remove by killing her. She is located in a maximum prison."

Ra's: "Do not worry, my agents are situated in the prison she is in. They will kill her and take her ring and battery."

Vandal puts the solution in a vote and all of them agree to the plan. "The vote is unanimous. Carol Ferris AKA Star Sapphire is to die by Mr Ghul's assassins and her lantern ring and battery will be taken to empower and improve Project Kr. It is time to bring our Superboy into The Light."

(5 Months later, Cadmus Labs, DC)

Within the facility, 3 young heroes have broken into labs to investigate it and have found a shocking discovery. "This is the truth of Project Kr. It's short for Project Krypton. Cadmus created a clone of Superman and succeded." Robin says to his comrades: Aqualad and Kid Flash. The latter looks at the monitor "We can't leave him here to be brainwash by Cadmus." The former nods and tells the boy wonder to open the pod which he agrees.

They unlock a pod to reveal a young man wearing a pink body suit with a red S symbol on the chest and attach to the pod is a lantern battery. On his right hand is a pink ring. "Eh..." He begins to awaken and sees intruders. He jumps out of the pod and watches the 3, studying them. He considers what to do to them until...

"Project Kr! Annihilate the intruders!" The shout of Dr Desmond is heard on the intercom, he has no choice but to follow the order and runs to the trio. The boy wonder throws smoke pellats to distract him but all he does is fly from the smoke and sees the Atlantean summoning water to hit him. As such, he summons a light in the shape of a spear to stab him that stops the water and almost hits him. Luckily Aqualad moves out of the way and summons his water swords to slice the clone but he creates a shield to block the strikes. Robin's batarang hit him on the side of his chest but he doesn't feel any pain but... *BOOM!* A explosion dazes him and descends to the floor only for a yellow blur to hit him in the face that drops him to the ground.

The Kryptonian gets up and notices the blur again, so he creates a wall that the blur slams straight into, knocking out the reveal Kid Flash. Robin tries to throw another batarang but a pink fist hits him in the face first and he falls to the ground unconscious. Aqualad puts the clone in a full nelson and begins electrocuting him, however he cranes his neck to headbutt the sidekick with the back of his head. Aqualad falls to the ground, knock out, with a bruise nose.

(Later)

The trio begins to wake up and notice both they are stuck in pods and the man that beat them is standing in front of them. "Man I thought I can take you on." The Speedster jokes as the Atlantian looks at the clone who is staring back. "Who are you?" He asks. "My name is Superboy, created from Project Kr of Cadmus. I was created from Superman genes and a Star Sapphire power ring to increase my powers to replace the Man of Steel if he falls in battle and kill him if he threatens humanity." He explains as he shows his right hand to reveal the power ring on his ring finger.

"Superman is a man that fights for freedom and justice. Do you think you have any of that here?" Robin asks as the lantern user looks down and stares at his ring, thinking of a response or retort. "Project Kr! Go back to your pod! That is a order!" The doctor from the intercom demands as he types in a monitor to reveal needles that pierce and electrocute the sidekicks. Their screaming can be heard as the clone leaves the room with a Genomorph on his shoulder.

Next to the pod as he walks he stops and thinks to himself: 'How can I be warrior of justice and love if I don't know either of these emotions?' And so he makes a decision and looks at the fellow clone at his shoulder. "Go brother, I have to make my own decisions. Tell Dubbilex I am sorry but I must help those people and stop them from being turn to clones that kill people." The goblin nods and jumps off his shoulder. Superboy grabs the power battery off his pod and recites the Star Sapphire Oath:

_For Hearts Long Lost And Full Of Fright_

_For Those Alone In Blackest Night_

_Accept Our Ring And Join Our Fight_

_Love Conquers All With Violet Light!_

Superboy's body suit is replace with a new outfit **(2): **Black shirt and pants with pink tie, feathers, gloves and belt. The Superman's symbol, in pink, is surrounding his outfit while his tie and belt have the Star Sapphire symbol: A Sapphire. "Don't worry you guys, I'm going to save you all."

* * *

**Next Ch- Superboy saves the trio! A new team and member!**

* * *

**1 This is based on the movie Justice League Doom**

**2 Think of Wekapipo from Jojo's Bizarre Adeventure. Replace the polka dots with the Superman's S in pink**

**Author's Note- Superboy is different compared to the show. He has Superman's kindness and love but Luthor's sense of fashion(I.E Suits and dresses) and confidence in himself. Also the Star Sapphire power ring influences him so he won't have anger issues. **


	2. The new team

**I don't own any media**

* * *

**Review response:**

**Duskrider- Manami will be the only character from My Hero Academia in this fic. Mostly cause there is not that much fics on her and I like her character and quirk.**

**By the way, I mess up last ch. It's not E-1 in The Light, It's L-1 **

* * *

"AAHH!" The trio of sidekicks screams as they are being shock and stab. Dr Desmond sees this as the DNA extraction is almost complete. Soon Cadmus will have the DNA of a Atlantean, Speedster, and Robin. This will no doubt put the scientist in The Light leadership as with Ocean Master arrested, the doctor hopes that making powerful clones will promote him to L-5 and he will be legendary in the villain community with a powerful army of said clones at his side.

*CRACK*

The door to the room breaks as Star Sapphire Superboy walks in, which angers the doctor. "What are you doing Project Kr?! I gave you a order and you think you can disobey me!?"

The shouting man doesn't stop the lantern user and raises his hand to summon 3 pink arms to break the pods as the machines are broken and the sidekicks get out of their pods. They run away as Robin throws his batarangs to the pods to destroy their DNA storage and stop Desmond from creating clones. The doctor is furious as he lost his chance to become part of the leadership. "Screw it! All Genomorphs, kill the intruders and Project Kr!"

The clones hear the orders from the intercom and go to find the targets. The 4 are running and look to find the elevator to get out of Cadmus. A few clones manage to catch up to them but Kid Flash just punches them and Superboy creates fists to knock them out. Robin looks at the clone and asks him a question. "Why did you save us? You could've let us be clone and died."

The clone of Superman thinks of a answer. The genomorphs gave him a education by implanting information and he remembers a memory of a interview between Superman and Lois Lane.

* * *

_Flashback- _

_Lois Lane: "Greetings viewers, I am Lois Lane making a once in a lifetime interview. Right next to me is the Man of Steel, Superman."_

_Superman: "It is a pleasure to be here Miss Lane."_

_Lois Lane: "So Superman, you have been in Metropolis for years now. Protecting our city from threats like Metallo and Amazo. My question is why do you do this? Do you do this to fight or gain money from this?_

_Superman: "Well you see Miss Lane, I became a hero to help the little man and protect this fair city from those that wish to hurt people. I don't fight for fame or wealth, I do it to show my love for this city._

* * *

"I want to meet someone that show me what it means to be a hero and see the outside world." Superboy declares as Aqualad tears off the elevator to reveal just a shaft. The lantern user encases the others in a pink cube and flys to get to surface but genomorph goblins jump at them and dogpiles the fellow clone yet he keeps the cube to protect them. He goes down but he lands the others safely. They return the help by getting the goblins off him by punching them. "You will not escape the facility! Get them!" Dr Desmond shouts with genomorphs trolls and elves by his side, the troops charge them until...

"That is enough." Dubbilex declares as he walks to the scene, the genomorphs complies and stop. "We wish to make a compromise. If you leave and stop fighting, we won't pursue or take you back Superboy." He thinks of the deal but the doctor doesn't want to lose his ticket to the top. He is holding a vial of the Blockbuster formula. "NO! I won't lose my chance to be L-5! Looks like if you have to something right, you do it yourself."

He swallows the liquid, which mutates his body to a grotesque dark-colored monster. His roar is heard around the facility as he grabs Superboy by the face and slams him to the ground. The clone summons 2 arms to choke him but he punches him to daze him yet his new friends come to his save him with Kid Flash running and hitting him which distracts Blockbuster enough for Superboy to punch him and creates spears to stab him and fly away from him. "Hurry to the stairs!" Aqualad orders as Kid Flash runs to the top while the pink lantern user cloaks the other 2 to fly with him. The mutated doctor roars again as he jumps from a flight of stairs to the another.

(1st floor of Cadmus, Reception Room)

They make it to the top but as they make it to the top, Blockbuster is breaking from the ground and stands from the hole he made. Robin has a plan but needs help. "Distract the whack doctor." He says to the others is he uses a grapple hook to go upstairs. They do that by Aqualad creating maces and hitting the mutant as Kid Flash runs and hits him again. One of his punches ends up with him grabbing his nose which he jokes about. "Ha, got your nose."

The lantern user summons boxing gloves to uppercut him which steps him back. While they are doing this, Robin is placing C4 charges around the pillars of the facility. The monster tries to attack the Atlantean but the Kryptonian summons a spear to pierce him in the back. As his attention goes to the flying clone, it gives Aqualad enough time to splash water on the ground and electrocutes Blockbuster and dazes him enough for Robin's plan to complete.

Robin drops to the ground and presses a button on his wrist as the charges lit up he says "Time for a crash."

*BOOM!*

Explosions destroy the pillars and causes the facility's roof to come crashing down. Blockbuster is trap in debris while Superboy gets to the others in time to surrond all of them in a dome that protects them. The entire building is demolish with the sky shown. The clone feels happiness at seeing the sky and moon with his own eyes for the 1st time and defeating the doctor that treated him like a slave. Kid Flash does make a comment that ruins the moment: "Well, you may not get to see the sun yet but the moon is the next best thing right?"

Before he can reply, he sees a few spots from the moon's rays. That is when it seems to be getting closer until he sees the red and blue outfit of his template: Superman and the Justice League. Such heroes such as Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and many others are all coming down to investigate, the clone can't help but admire them due to his memories seeing them helping people and defeating villains. The lantern user steps in front of them and takes off his ring to show his body suit that surprises everyone. "I am Superboy, created from Superman's DN-" Before he can finish, he is hit by a green blast from a piss off Green Lantern that lands him a few feet.

"Whoa Hal! What the hell?! He's just a kid." Flash runs in front of his best friend who just hit a defenceless person.

"Get out of my way Barry! This freak was made from my girlfriend's ring!" Green Lantern yells with fury. He punches Flash out the way as he points at the down teen only to notice his ring is gone, which powers him down.

"That is enough Jordan." Commands Batman as he hold the ring he just took without him noticing. "He didn't kill Carol. He properly wasn't even born yet."

"But he was made thanks to her ring! She is dead and he is the cause of it! The League of Assassins where spotted near her cell before she was found dead!" He defends his actions which none of the members support. Even Superman who even though doesn't like the fact he was clone, still is a man of justice.

"Regardless, you still attack a unarmed teen who wasn't about to attack. We will confiscate your ring until you calm down." The Man of steel as Hal is about say something only for Dr Fate to grab him by the shoulder and teleport him to his house. With that out of the way, Batman notices Robin putting his hand out for the clone who accepts the help and grasps it. He also saw how the other sidekicks look ready to defend him from Hal's misguided vengeance. "Now tell us all about today." Aquaman said as they explain who Superboy is and what Cadmus was doing to him.

The League gathers to decide a course of action for this unsanction mission which Superman ends by walking to his clone, who is smiling that he gets to meet his template/father. "The League will decide on what to do with this situation but I will take Blockbuster to custody. Um..." He seems to have a hard time trying to talk to someone who is technically his son. "We'll talk later ok?"

With that, Superman leaves as quickly as he can. The rest decides on a action which Wonder Woman tells the 4 young heroes. "You left the Hall of Justice when we told you not to, destroy a government sponser building, and fought a wanted villain." They look guilty until they see a smile from the heroine. "But you also saved someone from captivity, stop a cloning army, and defeated the villain. So I say that is a victory for today." This brings the new team in cheer. "You guys did great tonight but you will need some guidence for future missions like this. Let's just say, in 3 days you will be surprise."

(3 days later, Mount Justice near Happy Harbor)

The new team is standing with Batman, Black Canary and Red Tornado. Superboy has new clothes: Gone was the body suit and he is now wearing white button shirt with his chest showing with a vest over it, black dress pants and tap dancing shoes. "Whoa dude, you look like a flamingo dancer." Kid Flash said as Robin adds "Your more tango if anything else."

"Well actually I know both." The 2 look surprise but Aqualad isn't: "They are both dances of love right?"

"Good guess, I practice them both during these past few days." The conversation is done once the Dark Knight gets their attention.

"Listen, this mountain use to be the 1st Justice League headquarters, now it's yours. You and another member that one of the Leaguers is bringing will be a new team." The young speedster is getting excited at this. "So we're going on missions?!"

"Convert missions." Black Canary adds "We need a team that doesn't attract attention. That is the our job."

"You will be going on missions that very few know about. You may not even be well known compare to other teams. Canary will be training you while Tornado is your caretaker." Batman explains this team which they accept.

**"Recognize, Wonder Woman"**

The 1st heroine of the League appears with a blond teen next to her. "Greetings young ones, This is my sister Cassandra from Themyscira." Wonder Woman says as her sister walks to her new teammates with confidance in each step. "Good to see you men! Call me Cass, hope you keep up with me. Cause I'll leave you if you don't cut it." She said without no guilt in her voice. The 4 introduce themselves:

Aqualad: "Good to meet you, I am Kaldur."

Robin: "I'm Tim Drake, nice to meet you."

Kid Flash: "Hey there gorgeous, names Wally West."

Wonder Girl: "Call me that again and I'll break your legs. And who are you big guy?"

The clone notices she is talking to him and for the past days, he tried to find a name to call him and found one. "I am Kon-El, nice to meet you Cass."

(Hideout of T.O. Morrow)

The professor villain is sitting down, looking at his computer full of data for his new robot. "Uh professer." He hears a mutter and looks to see his assistant Brom looking at him a bit scared. "There is a man name Ivo inside, said you 2 were old friends. I tried to get him out but he had a bodyguard that grab me the second I got near them."

This surprises Morrow but decides to see what his rival in robotics want. He leaves his study and sees Ivo sitting on his couch in the main hall, drinking tea and someone behind him holding the teapot but it was to dark inside to see him. "Ivo it's been years since we saw eachother. Why are you here?"

"Oh come on old friend. Can't a old man just see a friend." The man says with a smile which his rival is not buying.

"I have known you for decades. You wouldn't be here if you were not planning something."

"Ah you got me! Okay then lets get down to business." He declares as he puts his cup down as the person is pouring him a new glass. "This is my latest creation. A marvel in robotics."

Morrow can't help but mock him: "What is it another Amazo? Those just keep getting destroyed by the Justice League don't they?"

"I would not be talking so proudly since you have made Red Tornado and Firebrand who left you to be heroes." Ivo counters before continuing: "Anyway, this is Napalm and he will surpass all of our creations. I would like to put this statement to the test."

T.O. Morrow is intrigue and insulted at the claim so decides to listen to him. "Continue..."

* * *

**Next time- The first mission: Mister Twister and Napalm**

**And that's all, be sure to like and fav for more stories. Comment your questions and I'll answer them. Ciao!**


	3. Mister Twister and Napalm

(Mount Justice)

The new team is looking around their new hideout and sees many awesome things: from plasma tvs to soft beds. Each member of this team are doing their own activities.

Superboy- Talking to Red Tornado.

Robin- Studying Happy Harbor and any villains they may encounter.

Wonder Girl- Hanging out the gym and pulling weights.

Aqualad- Calling Aquaman and talking to him.

Kid Flash- Running around the kitchen and eating.

Speaking of the clone and robot, they are both in the middle of a conversation. "So you are a robot of artificial intelligence?"

"That is correct."

"There is something I wish to know. Why did you become a hero?"

Red Tornado thinks about himself and his past. "I was created to destroy the Justice Society of America. But I overcame my programming and desire to be a hero, not pretend to be one."

Kon-El looks down ashame of himself. "I was created too, to kill Superman and take his place. I don't know if I became a hero because I want to or if I was program to do."

"Though I am new to emotions, I see happiness when you are with your friends. You want to do this not because of your creators but you. I myself save citizens because I want to not for my program."

This makes Superboy happier about himself. "Thank you Red Tornado. I promise you, that this chance by the League won't be tarnish." He begins walking away to talk to his team but their caretaker says one last thing.

"They are trying to find a mentor for you." He looks back confuse as the robot continues. "You need assistance about your power ring and they are looking for one. If you need help on anything, make sure to contact me."

He nods as he keeps walking. He spots everyone at the hanger right next to a helicopter. "Hello everyone, what is going on?" He asks as Wally runs to his side and grabs his hand.

"Come on big guy. We are going to explore this town!" He says excitingly as he tries to drag him but is not moving a inch. The clone nods and enters it. Aqualad explains about it: "My king told me about this helicopter. It is one of the most advance aircraft with that can go into stealth mode and can even silence its blades. Truly, surface dwellers has come a long way." With that , the team goes up with the boy wonder piloting.

"Whoa! I didn't you can fly!" Wally exclaims.

"I had to drive the Batmobile whenever Batman couldn't. This is a cake wake by comparison." Tim explains as they ascend.

(Near Happy Harbor)

2 people are looking at the town from a hill. One looks to be a tall red robot with blue wires connected to him and the other is another android with its entire body cover in steel grey.

"Target: Red Tornado has been sighted near this town. Have you spotted him Napalm?"

"Nope Twister boy. He better be tough otherwise I am going to get bored."

"We are machine Napalm. We have no emotions."

"Jesus, you are a ray of sunshine. Come on let's raise some hell!"

"Perhaps you are correct, causing enough destruction will summon him." He decides as he begins summoning twisters to hit buildings while his partner seems to be creating a black liquid to surround him as he is holding a red Zippo lighter with a black N engrave to it in his right hand and lits it.

(Justice League Watchtower)

Within the tower on the moon, the mess hall is where the heroes enjoying their lunch. 2 of them is Batman and Martian Manhunter eating together. "I am surprise you want to have lunch with me. You usually eat by yourself, studying any villains that where free."

"Even I need to take breaks. But there is something I want to talk to you J'onn."

"Is it about M'gann Bruce?" J'onn knows what this conversation is about.

"Correct, I thought you wanted her to join the convert team." Bruce is curious about Miss Martian being replace by Wonder Girl.

"I did but something happen that cause me to reconsider putting her on the team. I will tell the league during our meeting."

"Very well J'onn, I will trust you. The team will survive without her. Pass me the ketchup." The dark knight continues talking with his martian friend.

"So what do you have plans for later Bruce?" He asks as his friend looks tired.

"I have to talk to a few green lanterns that will train Kon-El on his lantern powers and try to get Clark to talk to him."

"It is good to know that you care for him. He clearly won't trust the league due to Hal's actions."

The Batman seems to grimace at the statement. "Well, the thought of a untrain Kryptonian Lantern user does keep me up on night."

(Happy Harbor)

Within the town, the new team is exploring it. Enjoying the sights and eating some pretzels they bought until people began running away from something. Aqualad touch one of runners and ask her what is going.

"2 weird looking people are destroying the city a few blocks away!" She screams in terror as she points at the direction she ran from as she keeps running. The team went to there and notice a few buildings demolish or on fire. "I will take care of the fire, you go after the attackers." Aqualad commands as he goes to the fire and kicks a fire hydrant to use the water.

The rest keep going and finds the duo. "I am Mister Twister and this is Napalm. Tell us where Red Tornado is and we will stop."

"Of course, you can just not do that and we keep bring the city down." Napalm comments as more liquid comes out of his hands.

The team divides with Kon-El and Cassandra taking on Twister while Tim and Wally fight Napalm. The speedster runs around as he dodges the liquid the villain is shooting at him as the boy wonder throws his batarangs at him but the liquid just protects him by catching them and they sink into it. Wally hits him faster then he can react and so Napalm retreats as he is being chase by them. Meanwhile, the clone and Amazonian are being flown by twisters hitting them. She escapes it by flying out of it while the former puts on his Star Sapphire ring and puts the robot in a barrier.

"Awesome Kon-El!" Wonder Girl compliment as she charges and punches him as the barrier disappears and the robot is flown back. He gets up and tries to summon more twister but the duo punches him before he can and is sent flying.

"Hey Cassie, wasn't that where Kaldur was taking out that fire?" The clone comments as they look at the direction the bot is falling. All she can say is:

"Oh shit."

"Wait before we go, I got to tell you something about these attackers.

Meanwhile, the boy wonder and speedster where going after Napalm but they lost him when he burn a building that house people so they had to focus and save them. After that, they found him but he wasn't alone. He was holding Kaldur down with the slime who can't get off it due to its stickiness.

"Kaldur!" Wally yells that is friend is hold hostage. A crash hits nearby which shows Mister Twister without his head. The body opens up to reveal a scrawny man that climbs out of the robot and hides behind Napalm.

"Ha! What was that you said before Brom?! That you can find Red Tornado before me? Looks like you can't even take on the sidekicks!" Napalm mocks his partner but then looks at the kids with the others dropping down to join them. "Alright listen little bitches! You take us to Red Tornado or this fish person is going to be lit on fire!"

He threatens them more by hold his lighter and lits it above the liquid. "This stuff is napalm. It is highly flammable so you better surrender or I drop this little puppy." He waves it around, daring them to attack him. However Cassie doesn't relent. He jumps infront of him and grabs Napalm by his arm and tears it off to the shock of her teammates and villains.

"AAHH SHIT! Why was I program with pain?!" He screams as he falls to the ground and his lighter drops from his ripped arm.

"I'll grab it!" Kon-El yells as he uses his ring to grab and bubbles the lighter, saving Kaldur. However Cassandra doesn't stop and grabs the other villain by the neck.

"No Cassie!" Kaldur tries to stop his teammate as he gets out of the napalm but it is to late as she rips his head off his shoulders. "There mission complete eh guys?" She nonchalantly says as she drops the body. The team doesn't have her same emotion.

"Maybe you are new at this but we don't kill!" Tim yells at her but she just holds the head out to show static. "I knew he was a robot cause Kon told me he scan them and found no life."

"But I did not know you would rip his head apart." The Kryptonian comments as Napalm seems to be crawling away but he is surrounded by everyone. This brings him to a emotion he has never felt: fear.

"Wait please! Don't destroy me. I give up." He announces as he kneels, trying to be as harmless a possible. Cassie is about to walk to him and deliver a killing-blow. But the clone gets in front of her. "Cassie, we can take him to Red Tornado."

"Fine let's just go home." Is all she said while she walks away. Tim puts a blindfold on Napalm as Kaldur carries him while Wally grabs a robo-eye as a souvenir. Kon-El looks at his new friends and thinks about them and their first battle together:

'This is my new team. They are all beacons of emotions and they may have a hard time working together. But through time we may get through it. Cassie has anger issues and may need help but that is something I would gladly do. Red Tornado may be the only one that can get through with Napalm.'

* * *

**Next Time- Santa Prisca mission. A new teammate?!**

**Author's note- Napalm looks like Amazo from Justice League Animated series**


	4. The Twisted Professor and Brave Lover

(Batcave)

Batman is sitting on his chair, using a computer to find a Green Lantern. His first Robin Nightwing is with him visiting. "Hey Bruce how's Gotham it going?"

"Dick." Is all he said as he keeps looking at his computer.

"I heard you are looking for a lantern user to train that Superboy."

"And where did you hear this?"

"Tim calls and likes to talk Bruce."

"Since you know, then you can assist me. A Superman clone with a lantern ring is dangerous so I am finding a mentor for him. Hal is already out due to his hatred for him, John is training other Green Lanterns in Oa and Kal doesn't want to be anywhere near him." The Dark Knight explains while Grayson looks at the files and sees an interesting choice.

"What about him?" He points to a choice that wasn't Bruce's first choice but could work.

(Happy Harbor)

Within the town Superboy, Robin, and Aqualad in civilian clothes are walking around the town but two of them are confuse why they are here.

"Okay Kon-El, why did you invited us to the town? You said it was important." Kaldur ask his friend while Tim wants to know as well. Kon-El points to a outdoor cafe and explains.

"Red Tornado is going to deal with Napalm and we still have free time. So I went for a walk and I meet someone who needs help. We agree to meet here and I wanted to get help so I invited you guys. Hope that is okay."

"Hey come on Kon. We are heroes so you don't have to ask." Tim said with a smile as he wants to help and Kaldur agrees. "Heh, thanks guys."

They walk to the cafe and they sits on chairs with the table occupy by a girl. She is a short woman that looks to be around their age. Her raspberry hair is in high pigtails and is wearing a white sundress. "Kon!"

She shouts and hugs him to the shock of his friends. "Hey there Manami these are my friends Tim Drake and Kaldur Ahm. Guys this is Manami Aiba and she is the one I was talking about."

"Pleasure to meet you both." The pink hair girl shakes their hands with Tim thinking to himself. 'I just know Wally is going to freak out.' And then talks. "So where did you meet Kon?"

"He save me from a perv that tried to touch me and he beat him up. I am glad that you are here so we can get to business." She sits down with them doing the same and she explains to the problem of the town.

"Happy Harbor use to be a hot spot for couples and newly weds where real love happen but then perverts and weirdos came and nothing became the same. A lot of my classmates are scared to leave their homes and don't even go to school cause they get harass on the way. The most dangerous sickos are the Twisted Trio."

The Atlantean thought of that name and remember where he heard of them. "The Twisted Trio, didn't some of them fought the Justice League?"

"You are right Kaldur, one of them even fought Wonder Woman and was able to get away from her."

"And he was the one that hurt you?" The clone asks as she call him earlier and said she was attack by one of the members.

"Yes his name is Professor Panty. He is known for using drones to steal panties. He took mine a couple of days ago" She explains and while Tim and Kaldur are disgusted about this information, Kon puts his arm around her and comforts her.

"Listen to me Manami, we are going to stop every one of the trio and protect this town from them." She is almost brought to tears at the declaration.

"This town use to be romantic but now it is full of lustful perverts. Please help me stop these assholes!" She shouts not caring for any passerbys.

"Should we know anything like how he targets females?" Tim asks which the raspberry hair student nods. "From what I know about him, he always uses a pink drone so you can properly hack into it but you need to get something to get it's attention."

"Very well then I know what we need to catch this asshole." Kon-El says which widens everyone's eyes. "We need panties!"

His teammates just drop their jaws at what he just yell out and Kaldur tries to explain to him he can't say that. "Kon! You can't shout that at all!"

"Huh what's they problem?" He asks confuse as that is what they need to find the professor.

They both try to find a way to explain but Manami is the one to answer. "Let's just say that is not something you should not yell out loud but I have what you need."

She gives them a duffel bag. "Inside that bag is my panties. Use it to find Panty Professor. Good luck."

She walks away blushing with Kon-El grateful while Tim and Kaldur were shock. Later on, they put a pink lace on a hanger waiting for the drone. They don't wait for long as they see the pink drone pick up the panty and flys away. Luckily Tim threw a tracker on it and knows where it is heading. The trio makes it to a empty baseball stadium and go inside to see a odd man in a doctor getup kneeling down on the field and smelling the panty.

"Oh yes! The fragrance of a young woman is majestic!" He yells to the disgust of the others.

"Hey perv!" Tim shouts which catches the professor's attention. "Well hello there. Are you all here for my sloppy seconds?"

"No you are under arrest." Kaldur readies himself though he can't use his powers in his civilian outfit. The same can be said for the Star Sapphire user so they will use only their fists to take this guy out.

"Oh?! Heroes have come to take my love of panties! Then you will all die!" He grabs something from his cloak.

'Is he going for a gun?!' Tim thinks to himself as him and his friends prepare for whatever he has but he pulls out a blue panty with stars all over it. "Uh... Is that-"

"Indeed! This is Wonder Woman's undergarments that I took during our battle! Sniff Sniff This fragrance gives me the strength of Eros!" It seems like aura comes out of him and he is getting more powerful.

"What is this pervy energy?" Kon-El wonders as Professor Panty is getting stronger.

Pink aura comes out of him and he prepares combat. "Now die!"

The professor punches Kaldur in the stomach which sends him a few feet away. Tim kicks Panty in the face and while daze, Kon punches him on the other cheek. He falls down but gets back up to grab both El and Drake by the head and knees them both. The boy wonder holds his stomach and kneels while Kon has the wind knock of him. The twisted perv lifts his leg to stomp him but the clone grabs his friend and jumps back. "Kaldur are you alright?"

"I don't get it. Is he a Meta-human?" The Atlantean questions as Kon puts Tim down. "Listen we must work like a team. Can you still fight Tim?"

"Are you kidding Kaldur? Compare to Bane and Joker, this guy isn't even a mid-boss."

"You can do it guys! I believe in you!" They hear shouting at the bleachers and look to see Manami sitting and cheering them. It is as if Kon is regaining his energy and doesn't feel any pain.

"Let's do this guys. We can win this together!" Kon yells as the trio runs at the professor. Robin throws shurikens at him then Aqualad kicks him. Kon-El runs in a speed that the professor can't see him and punches him in the face which slams him into the wall. Said wall is broke through and Professor Panty is knock out.

"Awesome you did it!" She cheers as she hugs Kon and kisses him on the cheek. This causes both of them to blush and look away from eachother.

"Manami." He finds his voice and looks her straight to her eyes. "Maybe we can go out tomorrow?"

"GASP, I would love to." She said as they smile at eachother. Kaldur and Tim look at this new couple and smiles, knowing Kon is learning more about being human. Though they wonder how Superboy seem to have gotten stronger when Manami cheer for him.

(Watchtower)

"This just in, Supervillain and pervert deviant Professor Panty, member of the Twisted Trios, has been capture in Happy Harbor and is awaiting trial. He is known for combating and defeating superheroine Wonder Woman..." The TV is turn off for the meeting to begin. The Justice League members include Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter. Though the Amazonian looks kind of embarrass.

"Sooo Diana..." Flash tries to joke but is interrupted by her. "Look when we fought he took my panties during the scuffle so I had to retreat. That is why I wear jeans now."

"Now that we are here, we can talk about why J'onn decided to not put M'gann on the team." Batman said as he is curious.

"I will explain, when she was living with me she was about to get mug but then..." Manhunter explains as he remembers what happen.

(Flashback)

"Alright bitch, hang over your money." A gangster with two of his thugs threatens with a gun on M'gann M'orzz (Soon to be Miss Martian) who is in her human form and not scared at all.

"Listen if you walk away, I promise to not call the police." She offers which all of them just laugh at her. "Yeah screw that! Give us you wall- ACK!"

He threatens her but his brain began feeling the heaviest pain he has ever felt and his henchmen feel it as well. They fall to the ground with drool coming out of their mouths. She is satisfy and she leaves but sees her mentor who looks shock at this.

"Oh hey Uncle! As you can see I dealt with the criminals they deserve." Miss Martian smile at her horrified mentor.

(Flashback over)

"She put three people in intensive care and in a brain dead state. I tried to tell her this is a wrong path to dealing with criminals but she believes they deserve that fate. I was scared that if she was put on the team then she may hurt or even kill villains." He finishes his story which a lot of members understand his situation.

"It seems she has a few issues. Has she been bullied or abuse in Mars?" Batman questions.

"She was seen as a monster due to her white martian race and I had to take her out of Mars because of the prejudice." J'onn answers as Wonder Woman asks a question.

"So you are training her?"

"Of course. I am also helping her with her past and I may let her join the team if she improves."

Diana understands. "Very well, Cassandra will stay on the team. They could help her anger issues and she can help them."

Superman looks at his team and knows a few of them like Arthur and Barry don't want their sidekicks to be by themselves. "I know some of you don't want a team of teens being a special ops team but I know they can help eachother like we have while Red Tornado and Black Canary will be there."

(Mount Justice)

This new team sits waiting for a mission but once Wally listen to story the trio went through today, he yells:

"Wait what!? You got a girlfriend Kon? That is awesome!" He puts his arm around his friend, proud of him.

"It is odd that you found a partner." Cassandra comments. "You aren't exactly a social butterfly."

The team are offering to help him for his date tomorrow but then a door opens and Red Tornado comes out with a unknown pale teen beside him, smoking a cigar. He is wearing a red unzip hoodie and brown jeans with his face painted white like a skull.

"Hey there Red Tornado who's this?" Wally asks.

"This is Napalm and he is joining the team for a mission you are having tonight."

The announcement causes everyone to widen their eyes and look at this former assassin. He just takes his cigar out of his mouth and puffs out smoke.

"Sup everyone."

They are all silent with Napalm's greeting until...

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Author's Note- Twisted Trio is from Judgement. As for Napalm, look up Reapers from Infamous.**

**Next Time- Santa Prisca mission! A mentor for Superboy?!**


End file.
